


Overcome Chihoko!

by EmmyLynna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chihoko - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Yuri on Stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyLynna/pseuds/EmmyLynna
Summary: Everything was going so well.  He, Yuuri, Yurio and several of their friends were all gathered at Hasetsu for an ice show that they were going to hold at Ice Castle later that week. And here he was, the ever doting fiancé helping his Yuuri to stretch before one of their practices when the love of his life mentions a Chihoko.... Chihoko?WHO THE HELL WAS CHIHOKO?And so Viktor Nikiforov finds himself on the roof of the ninja castle, contemplating whether his life still held meaning until he was interrupted by his friends."HOLY SHIT VIKTOR, ARE YOU NAKED?!"





	Overcome Chihoko!

**Overcome Chihoko!**

_In which I just had to write this one-shot in response to the Yuri on Stage event._

  
Everything was going so well.  Yuuri, Viktor, Yurio and several of their friends were all gathered at Hasetsu for an ice show that they were going to hold at Ice Castle later that week.  The local community was all abuzz with activity.  The Nishigoris were beyond thrilled once Yuuri had confirmed that they could do the event.  Yuuko almost passed out once she discovered just how many of their friends were going to participate. Even Seung Gil, the Crispino twins, and Emil confirmed at the last minute.  

The triplets decided to call the ice show “Viktor & Friends.” With their tech savvy, the hashtag trended on various social media platforms and it wasn’t long after that when reporters descended upon the quiet town.  Posters were already posted throughout the town, courtesy again of the Nishigoris, Minako, and Mari.  

  
For the skaters, it was an opportunity for them to relax and still do what they love.  Just as with their exhibition galas, they treated the event as something fun, to enjoy coming up with choreography purely for the art and no pressure to rack up points and  compete.  Even Seung Gil looked a bit more relaxed than usual.  Viktor could have sworn that he spied a small smile (actually it was more of an upturn twitch of one corner of his lips) when Phichit cracked a joke while they were walking to the rink.  

For Viktor, the problem started when he was helping his beloved Katsudon stretch.  He and the other skaters were in the locker room at Ice Castle.  It was their third day of practice and he and Yuuri still needed to fully polish their pair skate.  Yuuri had wanted to come up with something new since their duet at the Grand Prix Final.  They had created the new choreography together over the course of the previous week and just had to work out some of the jumps.  

Yuuri was facing the wall, left leg bent in a split in the air.  Viktor was holding his ankle to help him flex the leg as far as it would go.  “It looks like our practice yesterday tired you out, zolotse,” Viktor commented as he helped his fiancé stretch.  He leaned closer to whisper in the shorter man’s ear, “Or was it more from our other activities the night before?”

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri spluttered and frantically glanced around to see if anyone overheard.  Thankfully Yuri, sitting the closest to them had headphones on and was bobbing his head to some music while tying on his skates.  The others were further away and engaged in conversation.  

Viktor chuckled at the furious blush that took over his Katsudon’s face.  Oh how he loved making his love blush.  Especially when it reached his ears like it was now.  “Time for the other leg, malysh.”  

Yuuri sighed but complied, putting his left leg down and now lifting his right leg in the air.  Viktor placed his hands again on the ankle.  

Yuuri grumbled something under his breath.  “Ugh… Shachihoko was better at this.”

That’s when something in Viktor’s brain short-circuited.  

… Chihoko?  

Who the hell was Chihoko?!

The other man didn’t notice how Viktor stiffened, eyes glowing with something dark and vicious.  After a few more seconds Yuuri gave a satisfied sigh and placed his other leg down.  “Thanks Viktor!” He said before he went over to the other side of the room to retrieve his skates from his duffle bag.  

Yuri stood up and made his way over but stopped when he saw the murderous expression on Viktor’s face. “Oy, old man, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Viktor blinked and immediately schooled his expression, eyes closed and his lips curled into a cold smile.  “Something wrong with me?  I don’t know what you’re talking about, Yurio.”  He tilted his head a bit to the side to give off an innocent affect.

Yuri knew better than to be fooled by the charming veneer. Whenever Viktor was like this, it usually preceded something savage.  His immediate thoughts were of a spat between the two lovebirds.  His emerald eyes quickly flicked over to Yuuri who was currently engaged in a friendly conversation with Georgi and Phichit.  Yuri turned back to Viktor who was now staring at the wall with clenched fists.  Well, he knew better than to get in between the two.  Whatever drama they have, they just better work it out and not ruin the ice show for everyone else.  

“Tsk, whatever old man.” He walked around the other Russian and made his way to the rink.  

* * *

 

Yuuri noticed that there was something off with Viktor during their practice.  His movements were a bit stiffer than usual and it seemed like his mind was elsewhere.  It was so uncharacteristic of him and Yuuri felt like he had stepped into a twilight zone in which their roles were reversed.  Wasn’t he usually the one preoccupied with something?  

But no matter what he said, Viktor would brush off his questions and concerns.

_“Hm? Nothing’s bothering me, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_“Nothing to worry about, lyubov moya.”_

_“I feel fine, I think you’re imaging things.”_

He decided to back off at that point.  Hopefully Viktor will come to him on his own.  They had all finished eating dinner at their inn when his father came in carrying several bottles of sake.  All the skaters in the room cheered at the sight of alcohol.  

“Alright, pass it around!” Christophe whooped beside Viktor as Phichit leaned over to take pictures of the bottles Toshiya placed on the table.  

It was about two hours in when things started to get a little… more than PG-rated.  Yuuri wasn’t sure when he lost his robes, but he took comfort when he looked around the room and saw a few others in similar states of undress.  It was really hot in the room, after all.

Christophe was already down to his underwear and was singing an off-tune rendition of some European song.  Yuuri wasn’t certain if he made it up since he could have sworn that Christophe was first singing in what sounded like French but would then sing the next verse in German and what was probably the chorus in Italian.  

But what he did know was that he didn’t like how his fiancé was hanging over the Swiss man’s shoulders.

“Hey Chris, hey Chris, you should sing that song next!”

“Hahaha, what song?”

“You know, that song we danced to in the club in Paris that one time!”

“You gotta be more specific than that, Viktor, how am I supposed to know what song you’re talking about?”

Viktor hugged the other man and leaned closer to his face.  He gave a conspiratorial whisper, “You know… that _song_.”  The two burst out in drunken giggles.  

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed.  What the hell was so special about that specific song, and what the hell were the two doing in whatever godforsaken club Viktor was talking about?

This would not do.  

Phichit meanwhile, was sitting beside Yuuri. His cheeks were red from the alcohol but he was still sober enough to take pictures of everyone, including Seung Gil who kissed Takeshi out of nowhere.  He wasn’t even going to think about how that happened right now.   

Yuuri stood up on wobbly legs and had to swing his arms to regain his balance. Hm.. that was odd.  Since when did their dining hall tilt like this?  Yuuri giggled.  It was actually kind of fun, almost like he was in one of those fun rooms that he went in with Phichit during a carnival back when they were in Detroit.  He used the wall behind him for support as he waited for the room to tilt back straight.  Okay, now he’s got this.  Yuuri shuffled over and walked around Sara and Mila who were currently cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to each other.  He honed in on his drunk fiancé like a man on a mission. In which he was! A very important mission!  

Viktor was now starting to sing a French song with Christophe.  Unlike the other man though, he was in tune albeit the words sounded a little slurred.  Not that Yuuri was fluent in French or anything to truly decipher.   

Hmph.  No one should be able to have a duet with Viktor, whether on the ice or in song. That sort of privilege belonged to Yuuri and Yuuri only.  

“Hey… you two…” he called out.  

It didn’t appear that they heard him.  He watched with narrowed eyes as Viktor placed a dramatic hand on his heart and began to sing in a falsetto (wow he can actually sing!).  Christophe grabbed Viktor’s other hand and placed it on his heart as he crooned the next verse.  

Okay that was enough!  Yuuri took a bigger step forward and tripped on someone’s foot.  

Viktor, drunk or not, apparently still had pretty good reflexes because he quickly opened his arms to catch Yuuri.  “Yuuri! Lyubov moya, are you okay?”

Yuuri gave a contented sigh and hugged him back.  He leaned down and nuzzled Viktor’s head.  “Viktorrr…. Stop looking at Chris and look at me.”

“I am looking at you.”  He enjoyed how Viktor’s arms tightened around him.

“You’re not looking enough.”

Yuuri couldn’t really recall whatever happened after that.  The next thing he knew there was light filtering in through windows and a commotion happening a couple of feet away from him.

“WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!”

Ugh… why did Yurio have to talk so loud so early in the morning?  It was making his headache worse.  Damn it, he must have gotten passed out drunk again.  When was he actually going to keep his promise to himself to never get blackout drunk?  Yuuri groaned and finally opened his eyes.  Hm… what’s this thing over his left eye?  He picked it up and lifted the object in front of his face.

… Viktor’s briefs?

Oh God.

“Hey Katsudon I’m talking to you!” Yuri stomped over, face red with rage.  “Where the hell is Viktor?!”

“I… what?” Yuuri looked back at the young teenager in confusion. He turned to look at Otabek who was behind the young Russian.

“He’s been missing since this morning. We can’t find him anywhere,” the Kazakhstan skater said more calmly.  Behind him, Yuuri saw Phichit come into the room.  

“Oh great Yuuri, you’re awake!” The Thai skater noted with relief.  

Yuri grumbled and explained.  “Me and the others already started looking for him. You’re the only one behind here.  Look, I don’t know what happened between you two but you _better_ help us find him. And quick!  Some of the other folks in town overheard us looking for him and now there’s rumors floating around in social media that the event’s going to be cancelled because he’s missing.”  He leaned down and pressed his face just a few inches from Yuuri’s.  “Your little lover’s spat better NOT fuck up our ice show!”

Phichit gasped. “Yuuri and Viktor… got divorced?!”  It looked like his world was ending.  

Yuuri shivered.  Those words were like being drenched in cold water.  He was instantly alert.  Yuuri stood up and immediately regretted it when it worsened his headache.  “L-let me dress up and get some pain relievers. Go on ahead and continue searching; I’ll catch up to you guys.  I don’t suppose you tried calling his cellphone?”

“Of course we did,” Yuri sneered. “But we just ended up finding his cellphone ringing underneath his robes that he left behind here.” He jabbed his finger over in the direction of where Viktor had been sitting the night before.

Yuuri sighed and bent down to pick up what he assumed were his robes.  

“Um… what is that on your back, Yuuri?” Phichit asked.

“Hm?”  Yuuri turned and tried to bend. “There’s something on my back?”

“What the hell?”  Yuri stepped closer.  “Someone wrote something on you.  It says ‘Overcome Chihoko.’  Who the hell is Chihoko, Katsudon?”

“How should I know?!  I don’t know a Chihoko.”

“Whatever, we’re wasting time.  Come on, Beka, let’s go.  Phichit, continue searching over by the bridge.”

Yuuri grumbled as he looked for some pants next.  What in the world was going on?!

\---

Yuuri bumped into Georgi a few minutes later in one of the side streets off the main road.  “Still no luck?”

“Nope,” the man responded and looked at something on his phone. “Oh, Mila just texted me.  She said that apparently Emil arrived earlier this morning.  She texted him what was going on and he’s searching right now for Viktor too.”

Yuuri groaned and looked through the alleys they passed. “This is such a mess.  Can you remember anything that Viktor said last night?  I don’t remember too much unfortunately.  

Georgi frowned.  “All I know is that at one point Viktor kept saying something… Chin.. hoko?”

Yuuri blinked.  “You mean Chihoko?” He recalled the random words written on his back. 

The man blinked and looked at him curiously.  “Yeah, maybe something like that.  Why, is this a person he knows?”

Yuuri shook his head.  “I have no idea.”

The two then bumped into Yuri and Otabek again and were later joined by Sara and Michele.  After a couple of minutes of searching, Yuri began to take out his frustration on Yuuri.  

“This is all your fault, Katsudon.  If you and Viktor didn’t fight, none of this would have happened!  Now instead of practicing, we’re here scrambling all over Hasetsu searching for that stupid geezer!”

Yuuri huffed.  “I already told you, Yurio, I have no idea what’s going on.  I didn’t even fight with Viktor yesterday!  Something just set him off before practice, but I don’t know what.  He won’t tell me anything.”

Yuri scoffed and turned to see Michele eyeing him suspiciously.  

“Oy, I don’t like how you’re looking at me. If you’ve got a problem with me, say it to my face!”

Michele humphed but turned away to look through the window of a store they passed. Nope, still no Viktor.  

“Micky…” Sara warned beside him.  “We don’t know for sure, so be quiet.”

Michele ignored his sister.  “It’s just that you keep blaming Japanese Yuuri over here, but I actually think that _you’re_ the one behind all this.”

“Whaaaat?  What the fuck are you saying!?”  Yuri growled and made his way over to the Italian skater.

“I mean, it makes sense right?  You’re supposed to be the upcoming Russian champion.  But now that Viktor announced his return to the ice, you want to get rid of him so that he’s out of your way.”

“That is fucking BULLSHIT!  You take that back!”

“Oh?  I saw your notebook once.  Weren’t your routines supposed to be Yuri on Galaxy? Yuri on Darkness?”  Michele’s eyes glinted. “Sounds like some pretty dark themes you’ve got going on.  And let me guess, is Georgi Popovich your next target?”

Georgi himself suddenly stopped walking. His eyes were glued to his phone.  “You guys stop! Emil found Viktor!”

“What, where is he?!”

“He’s on top of the castle!”

“You mean Ice Castle?”

“No, not the rink.  He says the castle-looking place.”

Yuuri balked.  Oh God Viktor, what the hell are you up to?!

A few minutes later, the group caught up to the rest of the other skaters who were already gathered at the bottom of the castle, desperately trying to talk to Viktor.  Only the man’s head was visible from their angle.  

“Come on, Viktor, just come down and let’s talk about this!” Mila yelled through cupped hands.   

“Get the fuck down, Viktor!” Yuri bellowed.

“Alas, maybe I _should_ jump down, I have nothing else to live for!”  Viktor yelled back as he stepped around the roof, finally exposing himself for them to see.  

“What has gotten into you?!”  

“HOLY SHIT VIKTOR, ARE YOU NAKED?!”

Georgi gasped.  “Don’t jump Viktor, you have so much to live for!  I felt that way too when Anya left me, but stay! You’re still loved here!”

Viktor actually began to sob. “The only love of my life has left me, Georgi! My life has meaning no more!”

Yuuri increased his pace, getting frantic. “VIKTOR!”

Viktor gasped.  “YUURI!? MY LOVE, IS THAT YOU?”  A shaky smile appeared on his face as his eyes widened with the first stirrings of hope.  

“Viktor, please tell me what’s going on!”  Yuuri cried out desperately.  

There were a few seconds of silence.  Everyone watched with bated breath as Viktor’s smile disappeared and a determined expression appeared on his face.  He stretched his right leg in a perfect split high in the air and used his other hand to hold on to the shachihoko carving on the roof’s beam.  “IS _THIS_ BETTER THAN CHIHOKO?!” He straightened his back and flicked his hair to complete the pose, chin held high in a clear challenge.  "This person may be Yuuri's past but I am his NOW!" 

Yuuri grabbed his head in exasperation and no small amount of desperation.  That name again! “WHO THE HELL _IS_ THAT?!” He could feel the eyes of all of their friends on him.  

Viktor didn’t deign to answer him and simply stared back at Yuuri with a serious expression, waiting for his answer.  

Yuuri sighed.  He had no idea what was going on. But there was one thing he did know.  “I could search the whole world. Nobody is better than you!”  

Everyone turned back to look at Viktor with bated breath.  After what felt like forever, but in reality was only a couple of seconds, Viktor slowly lowered his right leg and laid down, mimicking the shachihoko’s pose beside him.  A soft blush dusted his cheeks as he asked in a soft voice.  “Will you come up here, then?” His eyes were wide and he looked so vulnerable, as if Yuuri’s next words could either make or break him.

Yuuri’s shoulders finally lowered with relief.  “Of course.”

“Naked?”

Yuuri blinked and took in Viktor’s heart-shaped smile. Well, then… He shrugged off his robes.  

“Wait, Yuuri...”

“Are you seriously-?”

“Oooh the internet’s gonna LOVE this!”

“Godammit, you’re actually doing this,” Yuri grumbled. “Beka, let’s go.  If these idiots end up falling down it’s nothing they don’t deserve. I’m not gonna be part of this.”  

\---

Viktor beamed back at the sight of his precious, perfect, gorgeous Yuuri making his way on the roof.  Yuuri smiled back at him shakily, a bit nervous with his footing.  He made his way over to the shorter man, appreciating the wonderful view.  Ah, he was so blessed to see his Yuuri like this, to see the sun cast a beautiful glow around his naked form.  

“Come, dorogoy,” He gently took in Yuuri’s hand and led him over to the front.  He waited until Yuuri sat down before he followed, their legs curled before them, their sides pressed against one another.  Viktor wrapped an arm around him.  “It’s a beautiful view, is it not?”

Yuuri gave a hum of assent and leaned his head on Viktor’s shoulder.  “Yeah.  I haven’t been up here before… Not that we should really even be here in the first place.”

“Ah, you may be right.”

“How long have you been up here, Viktor?”

“Not sure… time passes by so differently when you’re not with me.”  

A few minutes passed in a comfortable silence that stretched between them.  Down below, some of their friends dispersed but still stayed within their line of sight.  

Yuuri cleared his throat and decided to broach the subject.  “Um… so really, Viktor, who is Chihoko?”

“Hm?” Viktor leaned back and fixed him with a piercing stare.  “Shouldn’t I be asking you that, Yuuri?”

“Viktor… I swear to you, I have never known a Chihoko in my life.”

“But, yesterday while I was helping you stretch.  You said that 'Chihoko was better at this'?”

“What?”  Yuuri did look genuinely confused as he paused, trying to recall the conversation.  “Viktor… I think you misheard me. That’s not what I said.”

“No?”

Yuuri began to laugh.  “Viktor, were you jealous of this Chihoko?”

Viktor spluttered causing the other man to laugh once more. “Me? Jealous? Never!”  When the other man didn’t stop chuckling he began to pout. “Yuuuuuriiiii, you’re so cruel!  Stop laughing at me!” Viktor leaned over and hugged him tightly.  

“It’s just so…” some more laughter “I’m sorry, I just… you’re so adorable, Viktor!” Yuuri hugged him back and his chuckles finally died down.  “You know you’re the only one for me, right?”

“Are you sure?”  Viktor asked in a teasing tone although Yuuri can still tell that he was genuinely curious.  

“Of course! Oh God Viktor, how can you doubt that?  I love you so much. I belong to you.”  Yuuri then pouted and Viktor noted it with curiosity, “Just as you belong to _me_.”  He grumbled something under his breath before looking up at Viktor. “I mean, seriously?  If anyone should be annoyed, it should be me! You were hanging all over Chris last night!”

“M-me?”  Viktor stammered. Oooh wait a minute, was his precious little malysh _jealous_!? He laughed and hugged Yuuri back.  “Oh zolotse, you’re the only one for me as well!  I love you so much!”  He pressed his face close to Yuuri and caressed his bottom lip with his thumb.  “In fact, let me just show you right now _how_ much I love you.” He gave a devious grin as Yuuri blushed but made no move to refuse.  He placed his arms beside Yuuri on the roof and leaned over, effectively caging the other man.  

“OY! YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE FUCKING UP THERE! I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU’RE DOING, YOU BETTER STOP RIGHT NOW AND GET DOWN!”

"Everyone!  My best friend got remarried!" 

“Um… yeah, seriously Yuuri, Viktor, come down now!  I think someone is calling the police!”

Yuuri yelped. He did hear sirens coming from afar.

Viktor sighed. Ah, well it looks like he’ll just have to show Yuuri how much he loves him back at the inn.  

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! A Chihoko-inspired fanfic. I’m sure there’ll be others but here’s my contribution. Please excuse any mistakes and inaccuracies. I didn't attend the event and only based this from what I can glean from [here](http://victuurificrec.tumblr.com/post/160125562383/hailey-are-we-getting-a-movie-not-a-season), [here](http://thatshamelessyaoishipper.tumblr.com/post/160149903637/how-the-living-legend-fights-statues-over-his), [here](http://fergalizzy.tumblr.com/post/160150110737/accioharo-kubo-drew-sha-chihoko-victor-doing) and [here](http://yoimeta.tumblr.com/post/160138368594/omgkatsudonplease-guys-it-got-better).  
> Happy birthday, Phichit! And huzzah for a YOI Movie! Thank you so much for those who keep the rest of the fandom up to speed. God bless this fandom. I love you all!


End file.
